memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Marty Murray
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt double; Stunt Actor |characters = ''Enterprise'' crewmember |image2 = Shawn Crowder stunt team.jpg |caption2 = Murray ® with the stunt team of Enterprise }} Marty Murray is a stuntman, stunt actor, and film maker who worked as lead stunt double for actor Dominic Keating on the first three seasons of . In addition, he doubled guest actors as well and also had a stunt acting part in the first season episode . He was on set for the second season episode , doubling Dominic Keating's fall from the ladder in the launch bay but was not seen in the final episode. An operations division worn by Murray in the episodes , , and was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Also sold off was a Starfleet excursion jacket worn by him in an episode. In addition, the costumes worn by Murray in the episodes , , , and were also sold off. At least two of them were also worn by stuntman Clark Tucker who doubled Keating in the fourth season. Murray was born in Chicago, Illinois and attended the Southern Illinois University in Carbondale where he graduated with a BA in Administration of Justive and degrees in Arts, Entertainment, and Media Management in 1994. Murray has started his career in the film industry by working as a production assistant on several productions. In the late 1990s, after he worked on several stunt live shows such as "Wild Wild West", he moved on into the stunt industry. Since 2000 he has been married to stuntwoman and production coordinator . They have one child. In March 2009, Murray founded the film production company Full Throttle Pictures Inc. http://www.fullthrottlepictures.com His earlier stunt work includes the television series Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as stunt double for in Fastlane, Crossing Jordan, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Ghost Whisperer, as stunt double for in the crime drama Ocean's Eleven (2001), the comedy Big Fat Liar (2002, with Erik Stabenau, Andy Gill, and Dick Ziker), the action comedy Showtime (2002, with William Shatner, Rachael Harris, Christopher Darga, and stunts by Joni Avery, Rick Avery, Janet Brady, Eddie Braun, Charlie Brewer, Jophery C. Brown, Anita Hart, and Spike Silver), the short science fiction film Phoenix (2003), the fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the television science fiction film Future Tense (2003), and the science fiction sequel Timecop: The Berlin Decision (2003, with John Beck, Jeff Wolfe, Todd Bryant, Vince Deadrick, Mark De Alessandro, Jeff Pruitt, and Dennis Madalone). For his work as stunt double for actor in the sport drama Seabiscuit in 2003, Murray earned two Taurus World Stunt Award nominations in 2004 in the categories Best Specialty Stunt and Best Overall Stunt by a Stunt Man, both shared with Kevin Derr. Further stunt work includes the crime drama Twisted (2004, with Ashley Judd, Titus Welliver, Jennifer Caputo, Kiante Elam, and Rex Reddick), the crime drama Paparazzi (2004, coordinated by Chuck Picerni, Jr.), the comedy The Chumscrubber (2005, coordinated by Keith Campbell), the action drama Domino (2005), the comedy sequel Big Momma's House 2 (2006, coordinated by Charles Croughwell), the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006, with Tracy Middendorf, Bruce French, Ellen Bry, and stunts by Dana Dru Evenson, Joey Box, Steve Blalock, Mark DeAlessandro, Tanner Gill, Mark Riccardi, Ator Tamras, Spice Williams-Crosby, Scott Workman, and Thom Williams), the television thriller Deceit (2006, with Paul Eliopoulos), the comedy Epic Movie (2007), the thriller Disturbia (2007), the fantasy comedy Fred Claus (2007), the television documentary Carrier at War: The USS Enterprise (2007), the fantasy drama The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008), and the science fiction blockbuster Avatar (2009). Murray earned two Screen Actors Guild Award nominations as part of the stunt cast in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in 2008 for his work on the fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and in 2012 for his work on the science fiction sequel Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He also performed stunts in the crime drama Across the Line: The Exodus of Charlie Wright (2010, with Melissa Baldridge, Corbin Bernsen, B.J. Davis, Alan Marcus, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the crime thriller Street Kings 2: Motor City (2011, with John Dixon), the television thriller Last Man Standing (2011, with Shauna Duggins), the comedy Larry Crowne (2011, written, directed, produced, and starring Tom Hanks), the comedy 30 Minutes or Less (2011), the thriller Contagion (2011), the action drama Setup (2011, written and directed by Mike Gunther), the animated adventure The Adventures of Tintin (2011), the comedy LOL (2012), as stunt double for Christian Slater on the crime comedy Freaky Deaky (2012, with Andy Dick), the fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful (2013), the action thriller Dhoom:3 (2013), the science fiction film Divergent (2014), the action film Marauders (2016), and episodes of Chicago Fire (2014, with Nicole Forester), Sense8 (2015, with Ness Bautista, Danny Goldring, Brian Christensen, Jennifer Caputo, Caryn Mower, and Michelle Sebek), APB (2017, with Marlene Forte, directed by John Putch, and stunt coordination by Carrick O'Quinn), and Chicago P.D. (2014-2018). Through his production company Full Throttle Pictures Inc., he worked as producer and second unit director on the action film Misfire (2014), as writer, director, and producer on the horror film Paranormal Island (2014, with Brian Christensen), as second unit director and producer on the horror film Kill Game (2018, with Brian Christensen), and as producer on the action film Rumble (2018). He previously worked as co-producer on the comedy Holy Water (2009, with Linda Hamilton and Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.) and as co-executive producer and stunt coordinator on the action film Dead Drop (2013). Murray was the second assistant stunt coordinator on the horror sequel Hostel: Part III (2011, with John Dixon and Chris Torres) and assistant stunt coordinator on the horror comedy Vamps (2012, with Wallace Shawn, Scott Thomson, Malcolm McDowell, and Elle Alexander) and the drama Quad (2013, costume design by Durinda Wood). He was billed as stunt coordinator on the thriller American Fable (2016), the first season of The Exorcist (2016, with Alan Ruck and Francis Guinan), the thriller Stolen (2018), three seasons of the drama series Empire (2016-2018), and the television drama No Apologies (2018, with Mark Moses). On two episodes of The Exorcist (2016) and on the thriller Stolen (2018) he also worked as second unit director. Other projects he directed the second unit include the drama Teacher (2017) and the scripted action film Guns of Ridgewood (tba). Further announced projects through his production company are the action film Remote, the horror film Halloween Man, and the comedy Lost on Patrol. co0523641}} Star Trek appearances File:Marty Murray, Terra Nova.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, Sleeping Dogs.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Security crewman, 2151.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, The Communicator.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, Judgment.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, The Breach.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, Regeneration.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, Extinction.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, Carpenter Street.jpg|Stunt double for Leland Orser (uncredited) File:Marty Murray, Harbinger.jpg|Stunt double for Dominic Keating (uncredited) External links * FullThrottlePictures.com – official site * * Marty Murray at LinkedIn.com es:Marty Murray de:Marty Murray Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:ENT performers